Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 068
Legendary Fisherman - Part 1, known as Invisible Enemy - Sea Stealth II in the Japanese version is the sixty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Featured Duels Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba vs. Lumis and Umbra Kaiba's turn *Kaiba activates Magic Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards then Normal Summons "Lord of D. in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1100 DEF). He then activates 2 "The Flute of Summoning Dragons Magic Cards to Special Summons 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) and "Hyozanryu" in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 2800 DEF). '''Lumis's turn Lumis Sets 1 monster. Yami's turn Sets 2 cards (Normal Trap Card Mystical Refpanel and Quick-Play Spell Card Multiply). Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). Umbra's turn Umbra Sets 1 card then Sets a monster. Kaiba's turn Kaiba tributes 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" monsters to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor in Attack Position (4000 ATK / 4000 DEF) then tributes "Lord of D." and "Hyozanryu" to activate its effect. Umbra tries to activate Trap Card "Mirror Force" but "Obelisk the Tormentor" is using its effect instead of doing an attack. It destroys every card on Lumis's and Umbra's side of the field then it inflicts 4000 points of damage to their Life Points (Lumis and Umbra: 4000 → 0 Life Points). Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami Joey's turn Joey Sets a monster. Mako's turn Mako Normal Summons "Flying Fish" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 500 DEF). "Flying Fish" attacks Joey's Set monster: "Parasite Paracide" (500 ATK / 300 DEF). Since it was destroyed by battle, its Flip Effect doesn't activate. Joey's turn Joey Sets a monster. Mako's turn Mako Sets a card. Joey's turn Joey tributes his Set monster to Tribute Summon "Garoozis" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) but Mako activates Trap Card "Torrential Tribute" to destroy "Garoozis" (NOTE: In the real game Torrential Tribute destroys every monster on the Field when it activates). Mako's turn "Flying Fish" attacks Joey (Joey: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then Sets 2 cards. Mako's turn Mako tributes "Flying Fish" to Tribute Summon "Amphibian Beast" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Amphibian Beast" attacks but Joey activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Fairy Box". (NOTE: In the real game Fairy Box is a Trap Card). Mako counters by activating Field Magic Card "Umi" to increase Amphibian Beast's ATK and DEF by 200 ("Amphibian Beast": 2400 → 2600 ATK / 2000 → 2200 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the Battle Phase so technically Mako would have to enter Main Phase 2). This also raises the water level above the top of Fairy Box, suffocating Alligator's Sword and preventing him from hiding inside the box. The attack continues. Joey activates Quick-Play Magic Card "Skull Dice". Since the result is 4, "Skull Dice's" effect decreases Amphibian Beast's ATK to 650. {NOTE: In the real game Skull Dice reduces the ATK points of the opponent's monsters by the number rolled x 100). "Alligator's Sword" destroys "Amphibian Beast" (Mako: 4000 → 3300 Life Points {NOTE: If calculated correctly, his Life Points would be 3150). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The Japanese text on the advertisement for the Ocean World show is blocked in the dub. * A shot of the aquarium entrance with a big sign reading "Domino Aquarium" is replaced in the US version with an overhead shot of the aquarium. * When Joey thinks of his own ocean, an image of Yami Yugi appears, the image of Yami Yugi appearing is cut from the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.